Favors and Paybacks
by Ruid
Summary: First Fic! Kevin does something for Ben and gets... sick. Ben's just returning the favor... and more! BeVin! COMPLETE! Rated M for a reason
1. Car Wash Comedy

**Author's Note: **I finally had the backbone to write something instead of just admiring other people's works. (Yay Me!) So uhh.... go easy on me *waves a tiny white flag* I plan on making this a 3-chapter story though, with different themes XD

**Title:** Favors and Paybacks  
**Characters/Pairing(s):** Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Ben/Kevin or BeVin  
**Word count:** approximately 3959 words... i think  
**Rating:** First 2 chapters are...Rated T, but I really want a shot at making it into Rated M on the third chapter (^_^)  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own Ben 10 or Alien Force. What I do own is an imaginative mind. The disclaimer shall only be posted on this chapter, as it would be understood in the succeeding chapters as well.  
**Summary:** Kevin does something for Ben and gets... sick. Ben's just returning the favor... and more!

**EDITED:** I had to put spacings in some paragraphs... just seemed too "word-y". Plus, I'm still having trouble with spacings. (x_x)  
Changed the summary and chapter titles.

* * *

.

**Favors and Paybacks**

_By Ruid_

**Chapter One: Car Wash Comedy**

The early rays of the morning sun shone through the window of Kevin's apartment and reached his face. He groggily turned to his side and pulled his covers higher to block the sun's rays. He was almost totally asleep when his alarm went off, telling him it was 6:30 in the morning. Without getting up or even opening his eyes, he reached an arm out to shut off the noisy alarm, feeling his side table until he eventually touched his alarm and hit the snooze button. "_Stupid clock_" he mumbled and momentarily forgot why he set his alarm at such an early hour of the day…until it hit him…

"_Oh crap… almost forgot… Ben and Gwen are coming over…_" Kevin thought to himself. "_I still don't see why they have to go through the trouble of taking care of me… I mean, I'm fine! I-…..I…._ahh-… ACHOO!" Kevin sniffled, pulled out a tissue from the tissue box beside his alarm clock and blew his nose on it. "_Okay, so maybe I'm not TOTALLY fine, but heck, I can totally handle this on my own!_"

Kevin tossed and turned in his bed, cursing at the fact that he- Kevin Levin- caught a measly cold, for saving his friend from an alien attack that somehow causes people to get sick. Though on the other hand (and no, he would never admit it to the world, even if you threaten to cut his balls off), he was glad the person he protected from that attack was unharmed… that person, being the one and only, Ben Tennyson.

Contrary to popular belief (well, at least, in Bellwood, not in the world of fanfiction XD), Kevin harbored DEEP and SPECIAL feelings for Ben rather than Ben's cousin, Gwen. Sure he thought Gwen was cool in her own way, with her 'magic powers', karate skills, impressive IQ, and maybe even a cute appearance, but he just didn't see Gwen as someone he can love as much as Ben. Even when they were kids, Kevin had always admired Ben in many ways- his looks, his attitude, his cheerfulness, his desire to protect, and most of all, when Ben accepted Kevin as a cool guy and not some mutant freak.

"_Maybe they forgot about it…or decided I'm fine on my own…_" Kevin decided to get comfortable in his bed and tried to get back to sleep.

.

------------------------------

.

_Ding Dong!_' the doorbell rang. Kevin woke up after the third bell rang. He checked the clock and it read 8:30am. "_Wow, they're early_" He put on a loose white shirt and a pair of pajama pants and slowly went to the door, feeling the world around him spin from even a simple task of walking.

_Ding Dong_! The doorbell rang for the 5th time. "All right already! Hold your horses, I'm just opening the door!" Kevin yelled, the doorbell was giving him a headache. He carefully unlocked the door and opened it, revealing Ben and Gwen on the other side with grocery bags and sorts.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Ben snickered. Gwen hit Ben on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Its not nice to make fun of people when they're sick" Gwen stated in a matter-of-factly tone. She then looked at Kevin and smiled. "So how are you feeling Kev?"

"Just peachy" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "So are you two gonna stand there all day? The sun is kinda too bright for my eyes ya know…" He moved aside and let his two friends in.

"Don't worry Kev, that's what we're here for" stated Gwen.

"And I keep telling you, I'm fine! I can do things on my own… I'm not a baby you know"

"But you sure are acting like one Kev" Ben mused and laughed. Gwen hit him again. "Oww!!"

"I'm guessing you forgot it was all your fault Kevin got sick in the first place. If you didn't recklessly charge at that alien, then Kevin wouldn't have had to take that hit for you, or else you'd be the one in this predicament" Gwen pointed out. "Besides, I'll bet you haven't even thanked him yet!"

Ben pouted (to which Kevin thought was astoundingly cute, and again, he would never admit it) then sighed. "Fine… and ah…T-…Thanks for… ah… Saving my…life… I guess…" Ben looked away and blushed slightly, not used to showing appreciation to anybody in that manner.

Kevin just smirked. "Awww, you're welcome Benjy" then he turned to the bags in their hands. "But seriously guys, you didn't have to do anything. All I need is a good sleep or so, and then I'll be back in full gear"

"Oh don't worry Kevin, Ben and I will take care of you 'til you get better. Especially Ben, since this is mainly _his_ fault" Gwen smiled sinisterly at Ben.

"H-hey!! I told him I was sorry! Besides…" Ben looked away and mumbled "Its not my fault that alien could fire sickening goo from his tail as well… I thought he could only fire it from his mouth"

"Well sorry wont get Kevin any better now, will it?"

"Hmph… fine… okay already, it was all _my_ fault. There, ya happy now?"

"Guys, all your bickering is giving me a major headache… so I'm just gonna go to bed and get some shut eye. You can do whatever you want, just don't break anything" Kevin then proceeded to his room.

"Right, so I'll handle kitchen duty and, well… You handle cleaning duties" Gwen stated.

"What? That's not fair!" Ben retorted.

"Oh, then I guess you wouldn't mind cooking and washing dishes then? The way I see it, Kevin's apartment isn't too big to clean. I wouldn't mind trading chores with you"

Ben grumbled…then sighed in defeat, "Alright, alright. I guess I'll start cleaning the living room"

"Good. Now that that's settled…" Gwen proceeded to the kitchen and wondered to herself "I wonder what I'll make for lunch?" leaving Ben alone in the living room.

.

------------------------------

.

Ben went to the broom closet and grabbed a few cleaning materials. He took off his green jacket leaving his black shirt on. Deciding he didn't want his clothes to get dirty, he reluctantly wore the white apron Gwen brought for him. He started by dusting the furniture, sweeping the floor, then mopping it. After he fluffed and arranged the cushions on the sofa, he scanned the room once more, admiring his work.

"_Not bad_" he thought to himself. He decided to clean the bathroom next.

.

------------------------------

.

Meanwhile, Kevin was having a nice nap in his room. He was dreaming of being in the beach, lying under the shade of a big tree, listening to the soothing waves of the sea, drinking from a coconut in one hand, and Ben giving him a good shoulder massage. When his imaginary Ben was about to give him a kiss...

_CRASH_! He was suddenly awakened by a loud noise coming from the bathroom, followed by a loud "EEOOUUCCHH!!!" and a nagging Gwen. He mumbled inaudible curses at his fate and got up, heading to the source of the noise. When he got out of his room, he saw Gwen had finished yelling at Ben and was now heading for the kitchen. He went to check on Ben inside the bathroom. What he saw upon entering the room, made him laugh hiss ass out.

"WAHAHAHA!! Jeez Tennyson, I always knew you were accident-prone, I just didn't know that included housework!"

Ben was sprawled in the bath tub, with the curtains wrapped around him, and several shampoo bottles and some body spray and a can of shaving cream at his sides. What caught Kevin's attention though was the way Ben was lying in the tub- seductively lying on his side, face flushed, and panting lightly, all of which made Kevin's throat suddenly dry. Ben was having a hard time getting up but somehow managed.

"Haha. Very funny Levin" Ben managed to pull himself together and organize things as they were supposed to be.

Kevin on the other hand, decided to answer the call of nature (you know, take a piss) and went to the toilet bowl, opened the lid, and began unzipping his pants. Ben turned around after finishing arranging the toiletries, catching Kevin opening his fly.

"Wh-…What the hell Kev?! Couldn't you have waited 'til I got out?!" Ben said in an outburst, blushing profusely at the sight of Kevin 'undressing'.

Kevin just smirked. "Whats the matter princess? Ain't used to seeing one of these?" Kevin gestured to his crotch region. Ben just looked away, still blushing, and marched right out of the bathroom, muttering inaudible curses under his breath.

"Oh and Ben…"

"WHAT!?"

Kevin smirked. "Cute apron you got there"

Ben slammed the door shut, embarrassment getting the better of him.

"_Hehehe… Too cute Benjy_" Kevin just snickered and finished his business in the bathroom. When he got out, he was surprised to see Ben standing there, as if waiting for him to come out.

"What's up Benjy? You waited for me out here all this time?" Kevin stated in a mocking tone. He walked towards Ben and said "You could have just joined me in the bathroom you know" this time, Kevin used a seductive tone.

Ben however blushed lightly, but overall seemed unfazed. "Look Kev, I know on a normal basis, you wouldn't be acting like this, so I'm blaming it all on your sickness. Anyway, I waited out here to tell you that I'm gonna be cleaning your car next. And knowing you, you'd kill anyone who went near your car without your permission" Ben just looked straight into the elder's eyes, waiting for a response.

Kevin on the other hand, wasn't used to Ben staring at him directly for so long. He didn't notice how intoxicatingly beautiful his green eyes were. Even if he DID hear every word Ben said, he was somehow mesmerized by Ben's facial features that he couldn't immediately respond to Ben's statement. He just kept staring at Ben.

"…… Well?..."

"H… Huh?"

"Are you gonna let me wash your car or not?"

"Hmm… okay. But I'm gonna be supervising"

"Are you sure you wanna do that? Why don't you just go back to sleep or something? I promise I'll take good care of your '_baby_'"

"After what happened to you in my bathroom? I don't think so Tennyson. If you so much as put a scratch on my car, I am gonna skin you alive!"

Just then, an image of Ben… naked… bare skinned… naked… sexy… naked… innocently turning around to face him… naked… with hands and feet chained to a wall… naked… giving a flushed look… and very much NAKED… popped in his mind, stunning him momentarily and sending him to fantasy land.

Ben waved a hand in front of Kevin's face. "Uhm... Hello? Kevin? You there?"

"H-huh? Did you say something?" Kevin mentally slapped himself for stuttering, blaming his sudden weird attitude on his sickness.

"Err…no…now why don't you wipe that drool off your mouth and follow me to your garage. I wanna get my chores done ASAP"

"Huh? Oh. Right. But I'm warning you Tennyson-"

"Yeah, yeah. Now hurry up" Ben proceeded to the garage, Kevin following suit.

.

------------------------------

.

Back in the kitchen, Gwen was almost finished making chicken soup for Kevin. She checked the cupboards, shelves, and the fridge for anything else she can cook. After checking the ingredients weren't enough (even the ones she and Ben brought), she decided she would later go to the groceries again.

"Might as well tell the boys later…" and she proceeded to finishing her soup.

.

------------------------------

.

Kevin sat on a metal folding chair while watching Ben get the materials for cleaning his car. Now I know watching someone else clean your car could be a real drag, but hey, its not everyday you get to see your secret crush washing your car now, is it?

After getting all the materials like brushes, scrubs, car soaps, tiny vacuums and glass cleaners, etc. Ben stood for a moment, contemplating something.

"Anything wrong Tennyson?"

"Hmm… just wondering… do you have like, any waterproof clothings? I'd hate to get my clothes all wet and dirty…"

"Jeez, if you're THAT worried about getting wet and dirty (mind out of the gutter XD), then just take your damn shirt off! Besides, you got that cute little apron on anyway" Kevin applauded his little idea, and hoped that Ben really would take his shirt off.

"… Fine! I'll be back in a bit…"

.

------------------------------

.

After 2 minutes of changing, Ben walked back into the garage, wearing nothing but a pair of tight green cycling shorts and black slippers, revealing an oh so slim, fit, and sexy figure (typical of an 'uke' mwahahahahaha!)

"Good thing I brought extra shorts" Ben smiled proudly at himself and proceeded to cleaning Kevin's car.

Kevin just stared. And stared. And stared some more. Ben. Benjamin Tennyson. THE Ben Tennyson of HIS fantasies, half-NAKED in his garage.

"_Oh hells yeah!!! I really should get sick more often_!"

Amidst the car cleaning, Ben, as predicted, got himself soaked to the bone. The soapy water making his lithe body glisten. Sweat and suds were dripping from his forehead… down his cheek….to his neck… and lower still. Often, Ben stuck his pink little tongue to the side of his lip, occasionally licking his lips wet when dry, concentrating hard on cleaning the car.

When Ben leaned forward in the car's hood to wipe a particularly persistent smudge on the windshield (making Ben bend forward, revealing a pair of wet and tight shorts clinging to a pair of cute little buns, giving Kevin front row tickets to a live show), Kevin felt his pants getting tighter. It's amazing how Ben isn't noticing Kevin in a labored breathing, sweating profusely, a bulge forming in his pants, and eyes focused intently on watching all the sexy little things (in Kevin's opinion) Ben was doing to his car.

"_Down boy, down! Must. Resist. Animal Instincts!_" poor Kevin, having internal debates with his mind and body.

Satisfied with his job, Ben wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm, closing his eyes, sighed contentedly, licked his lips once more with his cute little pink tongue, then smiled. Kevin almost fainted from the HOT yet angelic sight before him.

"Man, I didn't know I was good at cleaning" Ben proudly said to himself. I did a pretty good job cleaning your car, right Kev?" as Ben turned to face Kevin, he was surprised at what he saw.

There, sprawled lazily on the metal folding chair, was Kevin. His arms hanging loosely on the sides, his head tilted backwards, some drool pooling at the corner of his lips, face flushed and sweaty, clearly panting, but somehow looks euphoric and contented.

"Uhh…Kev, are you feeling alright? You look a little… hot"

Kevin tilted his head and looked directly at Ben, smirk in place. "Why, thanks Benjy. You look pretty darn hot yourself"

Ben's eyes widened at this statement. "Uhh… I meant that as temperature-wise Kevin. Besides, you look all hot and bothered-…"

"Coz o' you" Kevin cut him off. Ben just stared at him, shocked.

"It aint my fault; you're the one giving me one heck of a strip show, a very nice and wet show if I may say so myself" O-kay…Kevin's mind has officially left the building.

"Now, why don't you get over here, sit on my lap…and we can… talk about… them birds and bees… and stuff" He smirked and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Ben just stared, wide eyed, mouth slightly open. He couldn't believe how Kevin was acting. Kevin stood from his chair, and like a drunken man, strode over to where Ben was, in front of the hood of his car.

"Kev, I think you need to take a re-.." _WHAM_! Ben was pushed to the hood of the car.

"Ouch! Kevin? What the hell was that for!?"

Before Ben could stand up, Kevin had him pinned to the hood of the Camaro. Both of Ben's arms pinned to each side above his head. Kevin placed his thigh in between Ben's, letting an oh- so proud bulge known to Ben's thigh. Fearing for the sudden turn of events, Ben could only struggle a bit and stare wide eyed, blushing at Kevin. He didn't want to hurt Kevin, especially since he was sick and all.

Kevin looked at the man below him, then leaned forward, his face about 10 inches away from Ben's and drawing closer.

"Ben…" Kevin said in a husky voice.

"K-k-k-Kevin… Y-you-… you d-don't really… w-wanna do th-this… d-do you??" Ben's heart was now racing in his chest. He couldn't believe the proximity of their faces now. "_Pull yourself together Ben! Kevin's sick, and that's why he's acting strange!_" Ben mentally screamed at himself.

Their lips a mere 5 inches away now. And it looks like Kevin really was going to kiss him. He didn't know why, but Ben felt so helpless. He couldn't hurt Kevin, but he couldn't let Kevin do this to him. He didn't want to… or did he? Ben shut his eyes tight, bracing for impact.

It took Ben about 5 seconds to realize Kevin's face was planted on his neck. Ben's whole body pinned to the car by Kevin's larger body. But what Ben noticed the most, was the fact that Kevin wasn't moving. He was breathing though.

"… He… he fainted…?" Ben was relieved from that sudden tension… although… part of him felt… disappointed that Kevin didn't kiss him straight. "_Wait, why am I even thinking this? I'm straight… I think… ARRGH! I mean I AM!! And besides, everybody knows Kevin loves Gwen!"_ (Oh ho ho ho, not in fanfiction kid XD)

"Well there's something you don't see everyday" Gwen was at the garage door, leaning against it, arms crossed, spatula in one hand, and an evil smirk planted on her lips.

"G-Gwen!?!? Wait! It's not what you think!! K-Kevin!! He's hot!!"

"Yeah, he seems pretty hot for you right now. And apparently, so are you. I'll come back when you're both, uh, done"

"NO! I didn't mean that!! I mean-..." Ben took a deep breath then exhaled. "Kevin fainted! And his temperature is high!" Ben blurted out. "And am I the only one who thinks there's something _wrong_ with this picture!?!?" Ben was blushing madly now.

"Whoah, easy there Ben, I was just kidding! *_Tee hee_*"

Gwen approached them both and felt Kevin's forehead. Ben was right, Kevin was burning hot!

"Come on, lets get Kevin over to his bedroom"

Gwen carried Kevin in on one shoulder, Ben on the other. All the while Kevin was mumbling something like "so sexy…" and "need more…" to which Gwen just laughed at and Ben blushing madly, it's a good thing they were on opposite ends of Kevin, or Gwen would really pick on Ben for that beet red face of his. They carefully laid Kevin down on his bed, and tucked him in.

"Anyway Ben, I made some chicken soup for you and Kevin in the kitchen. Why don't you eat first, then feed Kevin after you get dressed"

"Huh? I thought YOU were the one in charge of kitchen duties! And that includes feeding Kevin!"

"Yeah, but I still have to make lunch. I have to run by the grocery store and pick up a few things. We just didn't buy enough ingredients for cooking"

Ben grumbled a bit. "Fine. But while you're out, could you get me a-…"

"Smoothie. Yes, I know"

"And maybe some-…"

"Chili fries. No problem"

"Will you stop reading my mind?!"

"I'm not. You're just too predictable Ben" Gwen just giggled. Ben just pouted. With that said, Gwen left for the grocery store and Ben proceeded to get dressed.

.

.

.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew... 1 down... 1 and a half to go. The next part is gonna be mushy so uh... be warned. (^_^)


	2. Mushy Romance

**Author's Note:** Just a little experience I'd like to share... As you may all know, this is my very first time making and posting my own fanfic here at FF. When I opened my mailbox, I got reviews for my first chapter. Now what I'm just trying to say is, WHOAH! I didn't know it felt GOOD to have people read and admire my works... so... thanks! This chapter is dedicated to my two very first reviewers **MintyChinchilla **and **NimeLee**

Thanks, you guys! It really means a lot (^_^)

**Word Count: **I'm quite sure it's more than my previous chapter, probably about 4000 or more (mushy-ness takes too much words x_x)

As warned in the previous chapter, this chap is gonna be mushy (_bleaugh_! x_x) Now then, on with the show...

* * *

.

**Chapter 2: Mushy Romance**

Kevin woke up in his bed. Looking at the clock, it read 11:30am. "_Almost noon huh? Wait. How did I get here? The last thing I remember… I was in the garage… watching Ben… wash my car… then after that……………… is pretty much blank…_"

*_Knock Knock_* "Kevin? Are you up yet?" Ben slowly opened the door, carrying a tray with a bowl of chicken soup, some crackers, a spoon, and a glass of water.

"Oh. Hey Benjy. Uh…" Kevin looked away, lightly scratching his head. He soon noticed what Ben was wearing. "Is that my…?"

Ben's face lit up, seemingly having remembered something. "Oh right! I've been meaning to tell you that I kinda took the liberty of borrowing one of your shirts and shorts. I was cleaning the showers when… the shower went screwy and accidentally soaked my black shirt and even my pants! So I had to hang them to dry for a while… I ah… hope you don't mind…" Ben gave a pleading puppy dog look.

Kevin stared at Ben, a recent hobby he seems to have developed for the young brunette. His black shirt was too big for Ben, hanging loosely by the boy's shoulders, revealing a well-tanned neck and shoulder region. The shirt was so big, it covered all the way down to Ben's area just below his inguinal region. Just below the edge of the shirt, Kevin could see the white shorts, a bit baggy for Ben but still covered his knees.

"… Kevin…?" Ben was starting to get uncomfortable under Kevin's gaze.

"Yeah?" Kevin stopped examining the boy's features and looked at his face.

"You… don't mind… do you?"

"Oh. Not at all Benjy, not at all" Kevin smirked. "Just one question though, did you borrow some of my boxers too?"

"Wh- What!?!? Of course not!! My boxers are still dry you know! And besides, who would borrow another guy's underwear!?"

"Oh, okay then. Just a thought I had" Kevin chuckled, clearly amused at the boy's violated expression.

"Hmph" Ben pouted. "But don't worry Kev, I'll make sure to return your clothes nice and clean"

"Hm… nah. You can keep 'em. Besides," Kevin once again allowed his eyes to roam at the younger's body. "You look good in them anyways". At this, Ben had a mad blush creeping at his cheeks, to which the elder failed to notice.

Ben still felt a bit awkward around Kevin since that 'garage' incident, though he easily dismissed it by taking a deep breath and once again blaming it all on his condition. He set the tray down by Kevin's bedside table. "So… uh… how're you feeling?"

"Huh? Well ahh… much better actually. Hey Ben, uh… what happened?" Kevin turned to look at Ben.

A little confused by the question, Ben only tilted his head to the side as a response.

"I mean, how did I get here? The last thing I remember was you washing my car… then… I blacked out… (I guess I shouldn't tell him I blacked out coz o' watching him all hot and wet…)" Kevin looked away once more, blushing from this thought, hiding it from Ben.

Ben was a bit stunned. "You mean you… don't remember anything?"

"No, not really… Why? Did something happen?" Kevin turned to face Ben with a confused, yet somehow worried look. "_Don't tell me I did something freaky like rape him or something!?_"

Ben was at a loss for words. In his mind, the scene with Kevin at the garage replayed once more, making a mad blush creep up his face again which he so easily hid by turning his back at Kevin and saying "Well… Uh… Nothing happened really… err… just that… uh…"

"Just what Tennyson?" Kevin was a bit worried to confirm what he _might_ have done.

"Uhh…" Ben had to think fast, then turned to face Kevin. "Gwen went out for a bit! Yeah, that's it! When you fainted, uh… Me and Gwen brought you here. Then she left to get some groceries. She said something about buying stuff for lunch!" Ben mentally congratulated himself for getting out of that tight spot. "_Phew_"

"Oh. Okay then…" Kevin lay back down in bed.

"Oh yeah, Gwen made chicken soup before she left. She told me to make sure you have some before she gets back… so… here…" Ben motioned for the tray and carefully placed it near Kevin. He pulled a small chair and sat next to Kevin's bed.

"Thanks for the meal Benjy, but I can eat on my own"

"Oh. Right. Well. Enjoy your meal then" As Ben stood up to get out of the room, Kevin suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I mean, you're done with your chores right? I could use the company" Kevin said this while avoiding eye contact with Ben. Ben just blushed a bit and sat down once again.

"Okay then… so uhh… what's up?"

Kevin was silent for a while, occasionally drinking his soup or munching on a cracker. Ben just fidgeted a bit and decided to read some magazines lying around.

"Hey Ben…" Kevin started.

"Hm?" Ben responded. Eyes still on the magazine.

"I never really got to thank you guys… for all this…"

Ben looked at Kevin smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do to you for saving my life, or rather, my health" Ben laughed.

"Hehe… Well, I meant… for everything Ben. Not just coz of you guys taking care of me and all, but, I really wanted to thank you for everything… since the first day we met… 'til you and I became… friends" Kevin looked away, lightly scratching his cheek.

"Hey c'mon, it's cool. Life became fun and a whole lot more interesting when I met you too" Ben sat back on the chair, remembering the good old days.

"I dunno if you knew about this, but back when I was a kid, I was kind of a social outcast at school; as Gwen would say it, a 'dweeb'. I didn't really have that much friends before. Heck, before that summer with Grandpa Max and Gwen, life was really boring for me!"

Kevin just listened on to the brunette's story.

"If I hadn't gone with Grandpa Max and Gwen that summer, I wouldn't have found the omnitrix. And if I hadn't gotten the omnitrix, well… I guess mean and nasty aliens like Vilgax wouldn't be after me" Ben lightly chuckled.

"But then again, great things happened to me _because_ of the omnitrix… things like I kinda learned how to stand on my own two feet, protecting others, and… I… uhm… if it weren't for the omnitrix… I… wouldn't have… met… you… as well" At this, Ben looked at his own shoes, Kevin staring wide eyed and blushing at Ben. "I uhh… guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm glad I met you Kev, and I'm really happy that we became friends… again I guess" Ben laughed.

"Putting aside all those times you tried to… kill me back then, I… like hanging out with you. You were my first real friend. Not a relative, but a genuine friend. Someone I could hang-out with, someone who likes sumo slammers like me, and… someone who understands me"

Ben just couldn't look at Kevin now. He can hardly even believe he was opening up to Kevin, Kevin of all people!

Kevin blushed at what he heard. "_Ben… likes me? NO! He can't! He likes Julie!_" Kevin was saddened at this little conclusion of his.

Ben noticed Kevin had finished eating. "I uhh… guess you're done eating now huh? Or would you like seconds? Here, let me get them for you…"

So he stood up and gathered the dishes from Kevin's lap and set them back on the tray. Kevin was a bit startled from this. Ben stood straight beside Kevin's bed.

"Hey Kev, thanks for listening. Thanks for everything" Ben smiled then turned to exit the room.

Kevin was still busy organizing thoughts in his head. Part of him claimed he should just tell Ben how he really feels about him, while another part is telling the other part to shut up and keep it all in, rather than make a fool of himself. As Ben was reaching for the door knob, his mind came to a final decision…

"Ben! Wait!" he quickly got out of bed and grabbed Ben's left shoulder.

Ben was a bit startled, but faced Kevin anyway, with a confused look.

"Huh?"

"I… Well… There's something… Something I've been meaning to tell you…"

"… Um… What is it…?" For some strange reason, Ben was feeling his heart pound in his chest again.

"Ben… I… I always… wanted to tell you… that I… L-" _Ding Dong_! (don't cha just hate it when that happens XD)

.

------------------------------

.

"_I hope the guys don't get mad or anything. And I really hope they're in the mood for Chinese too!_" Gwen thought to herself, while carrying various grocery bags, take-out meals, and some drinks.

*_Ding Dong_* Gwen rang the bell a third time. "_What's keeping Ben so long?_"

.

------------------------------

.

Ruined by the bell… Kevin mentally cursed the offending musical contraption for ruining his heart-to-heart moment with Ben.

"I… I'm gonna go… get the door now…" Ben tried to excuse himself, though he really wanted to know what Kevin had to say.

"Ahh… right… you do that… I'll be uh… in the kitchen…"

"You… sure you don't wanna continue what you were gonna say?"

"I… Well… I just thought… Just maybe… You-…" *_Ding Dong_!* (is it me, or is that bell _really_ getting annoying)

"… Nevermind Ben. It wasn't important anyway. You better get the door before Gwen decides to go 'mana' on it".

Ben just smiled at Kevin, and without a word, left the room to answer the door.

Kevin felt like beating himself up. Why couldn't he tell the person he desired the most his feelings? He faced countless DNAliens, even aliens that were just plain mean, strong, and/or scary ever since he was a kid! What was he so afraid of?

Kevin dismissed the thoughts plaguing his mind and decided to keep his feelings to himself. Maybe someday, he would have the guts to tell Ben how he truly feels about him. Kevin headed for the kitchen, where he told Ben he would be.

.

------------------------------

.

"About time you opened up! I was beginning to worry what happened to you guys! I thought maybe you were both attacked by DNAliens! What were you doing anyway?" Oh yeah, Gwen was fumed, and the groceries she's holding ain't helping her mood either.

"Kevin was asleep. And I… fell asleep on the couch. I guess I got tired from the chores and from waiting, so I decided to take a little nap" Ben lied, though he congratulated himself once more for that out-of-the-blue excuse.

"I see. So Kevin's still asleep then?" Gwen noticed Ben's wardrobe. "Is that Kevin's shirt?"

"Nah. He just woke up. He's probably in the kitchen right now. And yes, this _is _Kevin's shirt. Long story short, I got my clothes wet and Kevin let me borrow these for a while"

"Oh, you had another 'accident' then" Gwen smirked and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I need to speak with both of you… coz I ahh… have some good news… and some bad news"

"Whoopee (sarcasm). Here, let me help you with the groceries" Without another word, Ben led Gwen into the kitchen.

.

------------------------------

.

True enough, Kevin was there, drinking a glass of water.

"Nice to see you up and about again Kev. You feeling any better?"

"Yep. Still a bit woozy but Benjy here makes one heck of a good babysitter" Kevin smirked.

"Yeah, and little Kevy-wevy here has been a good wittle baby now, hasn't he?" Ben chuckled. Kevin shot him a glare. "So what's the news Gwen?"

"Well, the bad news is that I was held up in line at the groceries, so I had to order take-out instead 'coz I wouldn't have enough time to make you guys a nice home-cooked meal. I hope you guys don't mind Chinese?" Gwen started. "And the good news, is that I got you guys some smoothies and chili fries"

"Sweet!" Ben happily took his smoothie and chili fries. "Wait, I just realized something…"

"Well _that's_ something new" Kevin smirked.

Ben just shot Kevin a glare and continued. "Since you ordered take-out, that means, you don't have any chores! You don't even have to wash any dishes! That's not fair" Ben pouted.

Gwen just giggled. "Alright, alright Ben. I'll do the laundries. You did a pretty good job with the living room and the bathroom anyway"

"And his car!" (Insert sudden flashback of garage incident here, which made Ben blush, shut up, and drop the topic)

The gang decided to eat lunch together, storing the chili fries and the smoothies in the fridge for snacks later. They occasionally talked about anything while at the table- missions, school activities, places to hang-out, or even just joking around with each other (mainly Kevin and Ben bickering, Gwen just laughing at the two).

After lunch, Gwen decided to clean the table and the kitchen then start working on the laundry afterwards; Kevin gratefully thanked the cousins for all the things they're doing for him, and then decided to take a shower; and Ben, with nothing else to do, decided to kick back and watch some TV shows.

.

------------------------------

.

After a while of channel surfing (since he really didn't find anything interesting on TV), Ben fell asleep on the couch, with the remote in one hand and the TV on some lame samurai romance movie. Gwen had just finished cleaning the kitchen and was currently talking to someone on her cell phone. Kevin had just finished his shower, and with just a towel on, was headed for his room, until he caught sight of Ben sleeping on the couch.

Ben was having one of those sumo slammer dreams of his; himself as the main hero in a samurai costume, Kevin in a ninja suit, and of course Ishiyama (you know, the fat guy protagonist of the game).

.

Dreamworld:

_The group had just barely won a 3 on 30 battle. Ishiyama had fallen, while Ben and Kevin were down to their last lives. The pair was currently enjoying their victory, shouting 'Woo!'s and "Oh yeah!'s to the world. Until Ben noticed Kevin being silent and was just staring at him, smiling, then slowly walking towards him._

"_Great job Ben. I knew you could do it"_

"_Thanks Kev. Couldn't have done it without you… and Ishiyama, though we lost him in that last fight" Ben gave a wide smile._

"_He'll be proud of you for winning the game… just like I am of you…" Kevin stopped in front of Ben, smirking._

_Ben felt he needed a little more 'private space' and tried to move back a bit. "Uhh… thanks Kev" _

_Ben moved back bit by bit, Kevin still advancing and smirking, until Ben hit a wall and realized he couldn't back off anymore. Kevin immediately put his hands on each side of Ben's face. He watched Ben's eyes intently as he lowered his own face._

"_K..Ke-… Kevin…" Ben stuttered and blushed. "Wh-what're you… d-doing?". This was getting a little too close for comfort._

"_Shh… do me a favor Benjy… and just… Shush…" After those words left Kevin's mouth, he connected their lips. Ben's eyes widened in shock. He definitely wasn't expecting that one… okay so, not really, he secretly DID see that coming._

_Ben soon relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes and Kevin doing the same afterwards. He didn't know why, but the kiss felt so right, so real._

_.  
_

Reality: (Reverse time a bit, you know, so it fits well with what Ben's dreaming about XD)

Kevin looked at the sleeping figure lying on the couch. So serene, so peaceful; Ben looked like an angel sleeping on a white puffy cloud.

"K..Ke-… Kevin…" Ben mumbled in his sleep and blushed a little.

"_No way… is Ben… dreaming about me? … And whats with the blush…?_" Kevin couldn't believe his luck. Ben Tennyson- the person he so desired to be with- was having a dream, about HIM!

Kevin kneeled down beside Ben's face, trying to listen more about what the younger boy was mumbling about. When he saw Ben lightly pucker his lips, "_He… he's dreaming of… kissing?_" Kevin blushed at that thought. Ben's lips looked so inviting, tempting Kevin to kiss them.

"_I shouldn't… Ben's sleeping… but he looks so… but I shouldn't! Though he DID mention my name and… ARRGHH!_" Kevin scratched his head, annoyed. "_AAHH!! Screw this!_" Kevin cleared all his thoughts, leaned down… and kissed Ben… square on the lips.

.

Dreamworld:

_The kiss was simple, yet amazingly sweet. Neither wanted to pull back. When Kevin pulled back, he smiled lovingly at Ben, whom he still held in his arms_

"_Ben… I always wanted to let you know… that I…-" THRUST!_

_Kevin looked down, and right in the middle of his chest was a blade pierced right through him._

_Ben stared in shock, unable to speak. He trailed with his eyes as to where the blade suddenly came from. An enemy lying on the ground, barely alive, seems to have barely pierced Kevin with a sword and not reach Ben. The enemy quickly drew back the sword, and Kevin (barely breathing) used the last of his strength to pull out his own sword and slice through the enemy, immediately killing it for good, vanishing into thin air._

"_K… Kevin…" Ben finally found some words to say, tears forming in his green eyes. Kevin was kneeling on the ground, and eventually fell down on his back, panting. Ben rushed to him and carefully put Kevin's head on his lap._

"_B-… Ben… y-you… you're not… h-hurt… are you?" Kevin said weakly, though smiled lovingly at Ben, a little blood escaping his lips._

"_Forget me! What about you?! Don't die on me Kevin! Don't you dare!" Tears were now freely flowing from Ben's eyes._

"_D-don't mind me… Benjy" Kevin winced. "Take this as… a form… of p-payback…"_

"_Payback?! What the hell are you talking about!? You know what, just…" Ben was now panicking. "Don't speak anymore! You need to conserve your energy!" Ben exclaimed. "We *sobs* made it this far Kevin… don't go… please…" Ben cried his heart out._

"_Payback… f-for forgiving me… for making me…y-your friend…" Kevin's eyesight was now beginning to fail him. "Benjy… I… Love you…" Kevin took a deep breath; it was really becoming more difficult to talk now. Kevin closed his eyes, and softly spoke "Always have… always will…"_

_And just like that, Kevin's body went limp in Ben's hands. A small smile was still planted on his lips, happy to have stayed in his beloved's arms until his end._

"_Kevin… No… please… *sobs* don't go… we finally made it to the end…" Ben hugged Kevin's lifeless form. "Kevin… I… I love you… very much…"_

_.  
_

Reality: (this time, dont reverse the time, this next scene is actually what happens after Ben wakes up ^_^)

Ben woke up in tears. He slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly realizing he was hugging something… or rather… someone… naked? (He could feel skin under his touch)

Startled, Ben pulled back and stared wide-eyed from whatever it was he was hugging. Sitting just beside him, half-naked in just a towel, and smiling (not a smirk, a genuine loving smile), was none other than Kevin Levin.

Kevin leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Ben's lips, making Ben shut his eyes. When Kevin pulled back, Ben unconsciously followed his lips to Kevin's, and after realizing this, pulled back and blushed.

Kevin licked his lips, as if savoring the taste.

"I Love you too Benjy"

.

.

.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Pukes inside a barf bag then cleans himself up* I can't believe I just wrote mush. _BLEAUGH_!

Anyway... so like, whoah... I killed Kevin (O.o) *dodges various fruits, vegetables, and weaponry aimed at him by Kevin fans* but hey, I made up for it by making that mushy yet romantic scene now, didn't I? (^_^)

The next chapter is gonna be the last... probably... most likely. Future warnings though: **STRICTLY RATED M**!!! So all you kiddies reading this fic, I suggest you end here. Lemons (and probably some teasing devices XD) are gonna be on the next chapter.

Lastly, reviews are much appreciated. Thanks much! (^_^)


	3. Third Base

**Author's Note: **Here it is! The last chapter!!! I'd like to thank my readers, reviewers, and those who added this story in their fave lists. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to **my beloved reviewers! **Your reviews are the very reason I typed this chapter down in half a day! It wasn't rushed, mind you, I actually had the whole story done in a day... inside my head that is. I just have trouble typing words in the computer and NOT falling asleep.

**Word Count: **approximately 4000 words i think...? blame it on the replies at the end of the story XD

**Warnings: **_cough_MildSmex_cough._ Also, Characters may seem OOC this time... I dunno. But I still think they're funny XD. There's also a tiny scene with one of my fave Ben 10:AF Aliens. Can you guess who? Just read the story! XD

****

* * *

.

Chapter 3: Third Base

Turn Back Time a Few Minutes:

Kevin pulled back after the kiss. He stared at Ben, a little stunned- eyes wide and mouth slightly parted- at what he just did. He was having mixed feelings at what just happened. Joy was overflowing in his body for finally having kissed the person he so desires. Sorrow and guilt was also piercing his heart, for somewhat taking advantage of Ben while he was sleeping.

"K… Kevin…" Ben called out in a soft whisper.

Kevin looked at Ben's face once more. This time, worry was lacing his features. Flowing from Ben's closed eyes was a gentle stream of tears. Kevin's heart suddenly tightened. "_Why_ _is he crying? Is he actually awake and didn't like the kiss?_" Kevin looked down, his heart heavy with guilt.

"Ben… look… I… I'm sor-"

"Don't die…" Ben mumbled.

Kevin looked once again at Ben's face. "… _Say what? … Is he… still asleep_?" Kevin had a dumfounded look. "_So then… he's crying 'coz someone's dying in his dreams_…?" Kevin leaned a little closer to examine Ben closely.

Ben suddenly reached out both his arms and caught Kevin in a tight embrace, catching Kevin off-guard and making him land awkwardly in Ben's chest.

"Kevin… I… I love you… very much…" Ben said in a soft sobbing whisper, eyes still closed.

Kevin's face was buried in the junction between Ben's neck and shoulder. Nevertheless, Kevin was still very much shocked at what he just heard. A few seconds passed and Ben's words sank into his heart. Kevin reached out both his arms and gave Ben a loving hug in return.

Present Reality:

Ben woke up in tears. He slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly realizing he was hugging something… or rather… someone… naked? (He could feel skin under his touch)

Startled, Ben pulled back and stared wide-eyed at whatever it was he was hugging. Sitting just beside him, half-naked in just a towel, and smiling (not a smirk, a genuine loving smile), was none other than Kevin Levin.

Kevin leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Ben's lips, making Ben shut his eyes. When Kevin pulled back, Ben unconsciously followed his lips to Kevin's, and after realizing this, pulled back and blushed.

Kevin licked his lips, as if savoring the taste.

"I Love you too Benjy"

Ben stared with a bewildered expression on his face.

"W-… WHAAAT?!?"

"Ben! Kevin! Will you two quit fooling around! I still have laundries to do and I don't want any of you causing a racket up here!" Gwen yelled from the kitchen as she headed for the basement.

Ben sat straight and looked away, blushing. Kevin just sat beside Ben, with quite a distance between them in the couch. The silence between them was deafening.

"Some dream you had, huh?" Kevin started, breaking the silence. Ben's blush became redder, still looking away. "What was it about?" Kevin turned to face Ben, smirking.

"Sh-… Shut up… it was nothing"

"Really?" Kevin leaned back to get himself more comfortable on the couch. "'Coz I'm pretty sure I heard you calling out my name while you were sleeping" Kevin still smirked, looking intently at Ben's reactions. "I'm sure I even heard you say you love m-…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!! I wasn't dreaming!! And, and… it's rude to mess with people's private lives!"

"BEN! KEVIN! I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Sorry Gwen!" Both boys yelled back. Ben stood up from the couch and tried to walk away before he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his chest, holding his arms in place.

"Did you mean it?" Ben felt a chill run up his spine as Kevin whispered huskily in his ear. He stared wide-eyed ahead of him at nothing in particular, with a mad blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Wh-… what are you…"

"When you said you love me?"

Ben's heart pounded faster in his chest. "I…" Ben struggled to get free from Kevin's grasp, but Kevin only tightened some more. "Let me go, Ke-"

"I Love you Ben" Ben couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Kevin… you're sick… it's just your condition talki-"

"No, Ben. I Love you. I really do. Since we were kids" Ben was speechless. "You don't know how happy I was when I heard you say you love me… even if you were just dreaming…"

"… You love Gwen, not me"

"Says who?"

Ben struggled some more. "Kevin… let go… I was just dreaming… it wasn't-"

"So you don't love me?" There was a hint of sadness in Kevin's voice.

"I… I don't … know…" And then realization hit Ben. "Oh, I get it. This is another one of your pranks. Haha. Very funny Kev, you almost had me there"

"I wasn't kidding" Kevin said darkly.

"Yeah, right. You were probably gonna laugh-"

"I WASN'T KIDDING!"

"KEVIN! BEN! I'M WARNING YOU!" Gwen yelled once more from the basement.

"Sorry Gwen!" Ben called out, a little surprised that Kevin was silent. Ben didn't know why but he suddenly felt guilty.

"Listen Kev, you're a great guy and all, but don't think just because you look great and sexy doesn't mean you can bed anyone!" Ben started to rant. "I mean, _everybody_ knows you like Gwe-"

"You think I'm sexy?" Kevin looked up, smirk in place.

"N-No! You heard me wrong… I meant…"

"So you _DO_ like me"

"No! I don't! You're arrogant, annoying, persistent… and, and…*_GASP_* What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Kevin slipped his right arm to cup Ben's groin, gently kneading it.

"Kevin… Nngg… Stop…"

"You're getting hard pretty fast" Kevin slipped his right hand under Ben's shorts and boxers, grasping the hardening member in his hands and stroking it.

Ben jerked back at the sudden squeeze and accidentally bumped his butt at Kevin's crotch, feeling something… hard underneath. "_Whoah… Déjà vu_" Ben's mind screamed. He mentally slapped himself for that thought.

Kevin pulled Ben backwards, and both of them stumbled back to the couch, Ben sitting in Kevin's lap. Ben's mind was heavily fogged with lust as he tried to keep a logical thought on the sudden events.

"Kevin... don't... Gwen... she might catch- Ahh!" Ben did his best to stifle that moan as Kevin slipped his left hand under Ben's shirt and trailed it up to Ben's hardening bud, rolling it in between his fingers and squeezing it. All coherent thought left Ben's mind at Kevin's skillful hands.

"Nnn…" Ben gasped; eyes shut and face beet-red; head gently leaning to one side. Kevin attacked the exposed neck, kissing, licking, and sucking it gently so as not to leave a mark. He was sure Ben wouldn't want one in an obvious place.

"I Love you Benjy…" Kevin continued his ministrations as he whispered huskily into Ben's ears, blowing lightly at his ear, eliciting a shudder from Ben. "Do you want me to stop?"

Ben couldn't speak. His throat was so dry, his rapid heartbeat and shallow breathing made it difficult to talk. Most of all, he didn't want Kevin to stop. He could practically feel 'Kevin' hard and proud, poking his butt.

When Kevin tried to pull Ben's shirt off him, he was surprised that Ben was actually helping him get the shirt off, leaving Ben's chest exposed. Ben's shorts and boxers followed the discarded shirt in a little while.

Kevin continued stroking, licking, and fondling Ben until Ben suddenly stood up and faced Kevin. The look on Ben's face was greatly arousing to Kevin- face flushed, eyes glazed, cheeks burning crimson, lips slightly parted with uneven breaths, and sweat trailing form forehead to cheek to jaw line, and lower still. Ben suddenly reached for the towel in between Kevin's legs.

Pulling Kevin's towel off, Ben was momentarily stunned at the sight of Kevin's manhood before him. Saying 'Kevin's leaking member is of the average size' is a _serious_ understatement. Ben was speechless for a moment, taking in the sight before him. All he could say was…

"Wow"

Kevin smirked. "Thanks"

Kevin pulled Ben onto his lap, making Ben straddle his waist. Their members touched and both let out a silent groan of ecstasy. Ben rested both his arms on Kevin's broad chest. Kevin used his right hand to grasp both their members and started stroking; occasionally thumbing their slits and smearing their pre come around their throbbing members.

Kevin lifted his left hand and placed two fingers in front of Ben's mouth.

"Suck 'em. Nice and wet"

Ben blinked at the two digits. "_Must be a weird kink of his_" Ben thought. He closed his eyes and hesitantly took both digits into his mouth and sucked lightly, coating them with saliva. Ben used his tongue to coat the fingers wet, swirling around each digit, making Kevin moan and causing his grip on their members to become a little tighter while pumping faster.

Kevin pulled out his fingers from Ben's mouth, trailed them all the way down to in between Ben's butt cheeks, and started forming circular patterns around Ben's entrance. Ben gasped.

"Talented tongue you got there Benjy" Kevin smirked.

"Sh-… Shut up!" Ben looked away, face flustered and breathing uneven.

"You think that tongue can handle something bigger than my fingers?" Kevin raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Ben stared at Kevin's eyes before his brain finally understood what Kevin's innuendo meant. He blushed and tried his best putting on an angry face. "You kinky perv- AAAHHH!!"

"SShhh… you wouldn't wanna let Gwen find us in this situation, would ya?"

"G-Get your freaking finger out of my butt!!! It stings like hell you bastard!"

"Relax Benjy… it won't hurt much if you just relax and breathe"

"Kinda hard to do that with your finger wriggling around!"

"Don't worry Benjy… I promise you'll feel a hell lot of good in a while" Kevin added a second finger and Ben hissed, his hands gripping Kevin's shoulders tightly.

"I seriously doubt tha- Aahhhh!" Ben shut his eye and let out a sexy moan as guilty pleasure raced through his entire body.

"Found it"

"Wh-… what was that?"

"Feels good huh?"

"Shut up Kev- AAHH!!" Ben couldn't suppress that scream as Kevin purposely hit Ben's prostate once more.

Gwen called out once more from the basement. "KEVIN! DON'T MAKE ME GET UP THERE AND SEPARATE YOU TWO! STOP TEASING BEN ALREADY!"

Kevin's smirk grew wider. "You got it Gwen!" Kevin yelled back at her and gazed intently at Ben's trembling figure. Ben would've face-palmed if he could, but the pleasure was overriding his system.

Kevin brought their lips together in a heated kiss, his tongue exploring Ben's moist cavern and coaxing Ben's tongue to dance with his. Ben's tongue shyly poked Kevin's, eventually giving in to the sensations and finally tangling their tongues in a heated dance. Kevin was greatly aroused at Ben's sudden boldness that he jabbed Ben's prostate a lot while pumping their erections madly.

Ben couldn't believe the new sensations he was feeling- tongues colliding erotically, his prostate jabbed mercilessly, and his manhood pressed with an equally weeping yet larger manhood jerked harshly by another person's hand, that person being his long time unconscious love interest. Giving in to his body's demands, Ben let out pleasured moans and gasps- all of which were muffled by Kevin's mouth.

When the need for air became strong, they pulled back, breathing erratic; a thin string of saliva bridging their lips; eyes locked intently on each others', both having glazed looks and reflecting the same thing at the other- need, hunger, lust, and… love.

"Kevin… I… *_gasp_* I'm… _Nngg_… close…" Ben almost whispered.

Kevin pumped their members rapidly, and licked Ben's left nipple, catching it in between his teeth, and biting gently, eliciting a garbled moan from Ben. With the sensations greatly overpowering Ben, he screamed as he tossed his head back and his back arched.

"KEVIIIIINN!!!" He held on to Kevin's head, burying his fingers in his raven locks, his whole body shuddering violently as he came and spurted his seed in between their abdomens and chests.

Kevin couldn't hold it in much longer- the powerful pressure building just below his stomach; Ben's inner walls clamping on his fingers tightly; the taste of his lover's body in his mouth; and most of all, his lover screaming out his name in pure, raw ecstasy.

"B-Ben…" Kevin managed to whisper in Ben's ears as he too reached his climax and spilled his hot seed, adding to the mess made on their chests and abdomens as they both rode out their orgasm.

Kevin slumped on the sofa, Ben falling on him and resting his head in the junction between Kevin's neck and shoulders. Both were panting harshly, gasping for air, as they returned from their high.

"That… that was……… amazing" Ben panted out.

"Yeah… I didn't know you were a screamer. A sexy screamer" Kevin snuggled a pouting Ben close in his arms, breathing in his lover's scent. "I Love you Benjy" He kissed Ben on the forehead. "I Love You" Kiss on the cheek. "I Love You" Kiss on the lips. He pulled back and smiled lovingly at Ben.

Ben looked away, embarrassed. "Y-… yeah… well… I guess I kinda… I mean you… what I'm trying to say is…" Ben swallowed hard and turned to look Kevin straight in the eye. "I… I Lov-"

_STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! _…

Angry footsteps from the basement became louder, indicating something growing closer to where Ben and Kevin were. Gwen was yelling about Ben and Kevin's immaturity as she stomped her way up from the basement, having just finished doing the laundries.

"Crap! Gwen! I totally forgot about her!" Ben panicked.

Kevin on the other hand seemed relaxed. He crossed his arms underneath his head and laid back.

"Kevin! Don't just sit there! Hurry up and get dressed! Gwen's coming!"

"Why bother? Sooner or later we're gonna have to tell her about us anyway…" Kevin smirked.

Ben blushed, but shook off the embarrassment as the footsteps became louder.

"At least clean yourself up and get dressed! Where's your sense of decency! She'd freak out if she finds us in nothing but our birthday suits, and the smell of fresh sex in the air!" Ben was running around the room, picking up his clothes and Kevin's towel.

"Duuhh… me no understandy what dee-sen-see meaning" Kevin said in a mock-idiot tone.

The handle to the basement door was turning; Ben's heart did a million beats per second and his face sweat profusely. There was NO WAY in hell he'd let himself be caught in this kind of situation- it'd be so embarrassing, it would scar him for life! At the last minute, his eye caught something and immediately reached out for it.

_FLASH_!

Gwen opened the door and marched right in to the living room. "Honestly guys, can't you two grow up! You're worse than five year olds! Can't you two act according to your age? And-… what's going on here?"

"Uhh… nothing…"

"Ben… why are you transformed into Goop? And WHY are you covering up the entire couch with your… gelatinous form?"

"Hahaha! Well uh… it's a very funny story actually Gwen… Ehehehe… Errr… you see, Kevin sorta… uhh… dared me! Yeah! That's it!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Dare? To do what? Change the couch into a giant gelatin cake? I can't even tell if that's a couch you're hiding under that. It looks like a huge box made of green jelly!"

"Uhhh… s-… something like that. Uhm… he said I couldn't control Goop's powers very well… so he… ahhh… dared me to encase this entire couch in a jelly box for five minutes!"

Gwen gave him a blank look, clearly unimpressed. "Dweeb. So where _IS_ Kevin? Isn't he supposed to be… I dunno… watching you cover the couch for five minutes?"

"He's in his room, changing clothes… and uhh… he said he trusts me so he went ahead and changed"

"O-kay… one more thing, why did you scream out Kevin's name? You were so loud! Did he do something to you?"

"Errr… you see… he…" Ben tried to scan the room for a good excuse. He found an empty tray and smoothie cup on the table- snacks he munched on while watching the movie before falling asleep.

"He ate my chili fries and drank my smoothie!!!"

Gwen let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed her forehead. "Jeez, I thought you were being harassed by Kevin or something when you were screaming, and I come up here to find out it was _BECAUSE_ of chili fries and a smoothie?!?"

Ben gulped. "What can I say, I love 'em"

"And I thought you finally grew out of your dweeb-iness" Gwen shook her head. "Anyway your mom called me and said the three of us- me, you, and Kevin- are invited to your house for dinner tonight. She said she called your phone first, but you wouldn't pick up. Your batteries must be dead or something"

Gwen turned to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to hang the laundry. If I hear another bicker going on between the two of you, your batteries aren't gonna be the only ones dead around here!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" When Gwen finally went back down to the basement, Ben morphed back into his (naked) human form beside the couch. Kevin- who was also still naked, lay in the couch.

"Bravo Benjy. Quick thinking and awesome excuses. Though I gotta admit, it was kinda weird being in a jelly coffin like that" He caught Ben staring at his body and smirked. "Like what you see?"

Ben turned around to hide his blush. "Shut up!" he said in a hushed tone. "Could you at least put some clothes on?!" Ben started picking his clothes up while Kevin stood up and stretched.

"I swear, one of these days I'm gonna get back at you, Levin!" Ben grumbled out while putting his shirt on. He let out a tiny "Eep!" when he felt hands gently squeeze his butt and Kevin's breath on his ears and neck. He could practically _feel_ Kevin smirking.

"Looking forward to it, Benjy"

.

.

.

-----------------------------------------------------------

So... uhhh... there you have it... my very first lemon scene... I mean... yeah, it was still just third base. Originally, I wanted to make it a home-run but ahh... let's just say ... (O///////////O) --- ME

I think I'd get a nosebleed if I wrote my original plan down, I didn't know I could get so... raunchy. So I decided to go milder.

Also, I'd like to use this opportunity to answer my reviewers. I may not reply immediately to your reviews, it's coz Im trying to find inspiration... or something. Anywho, here goes:

MintyChinchilla - What can i say, your reviews turn me to mush. I hope i incorporated your expectations well in this chapter (the parentheses thing and the sudden-scene-skipping). Thanks for being an awesome reviewer! XD

NimeLee - Your reviews also turn me into mush. I mean, who wouldn't? You've been giving me praises all the time, plus you "pat my back" when i wrote the dreaded "mush scene". Thanks for the reviews and I hope you still enjoyed this chapter! XD

SilentKiller - Hahaha! I'm glad you saw the comical side of the story entertaining. What can i say, I love comedy XD

CoCoBookmarK - "Love the fact I'm not a kid" -LOLz! Ahahaha! Sorry i didn't update very soon, i have narcolepsy when typing XD

Billie the fourth sage - "This is just... this is just... I'll tell you next time XD" - I'm still holding on to your last review! You promised you'd tell me as soon as chapter 3 was out! XD

cailey77 - In all honesty, your review was the strongest reason why i typed chapter 3. I mean, I nearly made you faint?? WHOAH!! That's like, one of the honors i never knew i wanted- making people faint from my stories... in a good way! XD

To all my readers, I really, truly hope you had a fun time reading my story. Just in case you didn't quite get the theme, i was going for comedy and romance XD

Lastly, REVIEWS are highly appreciated! I mean, come on guys! Just 'coz the story ended doesn't mean the reviews have to end as well!! (T_T)


End file.
